


Can't Keep It Inside

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10004864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: Roy开始追求Jason，然后Jason突然发现他们在一起很久了。久到他们早已深爱对方。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU
> 
> 无差，一个失败的复建，充满了很多OOC
> 
> 内含一丢丢的kontim
> 
> 文名与文中歌词都来自：《Can't Keep It Inside》（《八月：奥色治郡》电影最热插曲）
> 
> 附上网易云链接：http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=28188247&userid=72348610

01

Jason是被吵醒的。被Roy和他烂爆了的歌声，以及烂爆了的吉他。不知道Roy脑子出了什么毛病，大晚上的跑到他公寓楼下抱着吉他唱歌，情歌，中间还夹杂着嚎叫，极其扰民。

别人深情款款那是表达爱意，Roy的深情款款到了他这里纯粹是来找揍。

连续几天没睡好觉的Jason气压极低，他沉着脸忍，最终忍无可忍。

“你他妈给老子滚回来！”Jason推开窗户破口大骂，“大晚上的不睡觉吵吵什么？！”

“我爱你！Jason！我他妈的爱死你了！”Roy在楼下张开双臂大喊大叫，“我花光了你的钱来证明我爱的是你不是你的钱！”

妈的。

 

02

Roy Harper，跟Jason同居一年多的炮友，他们的相遇也完全是从酒吧开始，喝酒，还不错，带回家做一次，第二天拜拜，然后再在酒吧相遇，再喝酒，感觉还是不错，带回家，再做那么一次，第二天拜拜。再一再二，再三再四之后Roy干脆顶着他一脑袋的红毛死皮赖脸地挤进了Jason不大的公寓，分享着Jason不大的床。

Jason想不起来他是怎么跟Roy在一起的，或许从来没有在一起过，Roy也不过是在他们做完后分享同一根烟的人。

有什么好呢？

Jason裹着衣服下楼，拎着耳朵把死皮赖脸的Roy提拎进屋子的时候再次问自己这个问题，有什么好呢？

 

03

Jason是个有家不归的人，Roy是个无家可归的人，Roy很少说自己的事情，俩大男人在一起也没什么好说的，Roy不说Jason也就不问，彼此相安无事插科打诨，偶尔吵个架打一架，彼此弄得浑身是伤然后凑到一起接吻，一炮解千愁。

Roy不是第一次花光Jason的存款了，第一次出现这种情况的时候Jason差点就要揍死这个王八蛋，但好在Jason拥有一家干洗店，更何况Roy也很快把钱还给了他，后来的第二次第三次第四次第五次……搞得他心烦。

Roy是怎么知道他银行密码的？Jason想了想，好像是自己告诉他的。在一次出远门的时候担心在公寓里的Roy饿死，给他丢下一张存款最多的银行卡。

“你这么信我？”当时的Roy惊讶极了，红色的头发耷拉在耳朵边，眼睛似笑非笑地看着他。

“花光我就杀了你。”Jason说，然后他转身走人，被Roy拉着亲了一口。

“我猜我该说早去早回？路上小心？”Roy想了想，“Nah，我在家等你，记得给我带礼物。”

“我走了。”Jason僵巴巴地说，转身走了两步又翻回去捏着Roy的下巴跟他接吻，舌头扫过口腔每一处，啃咬着彼此的嘴唇。

“我很快回来。”Jason说。

“我等你。”Roy回答他，又吻了他一下。

离别时候他们的吻总是没完没了，明明平时都懒得接触，甚至连做爱都仅仅是因为无聊。

不懂不懂。他们都不懂。

 

04

Jason实在是困得要死，他把自己扔到床上，一旁的Roy还在摆动着他的吉他，看起来像是还想再用他杀人的唱法弹唱一曲似的。

“你要是再打扰我睡觉。”Jason说，“我一定杀了你，哈珀。”

“我是在跟你表达爱意。”Roy辩解。

“闭嘴。你每次花光我的钱都会跟我表达爱意。”

“哇，那我相当爱你了。”Roy努努嘴爬上床，把困倦的Jason圈在怀里轻轻哼唱：

“……I’ll sing a sweet serenade whenever you’re feeling sad,

and a lullaby each night before you go to bed……”

Jason一脚把Roy踹下床。

 

05

Jason和Roy同居一年多简直不可思议。Roy大大咧咧，Jason反而是个对什么东西都井井有条洁癖到可怕的人，每天去自己干洗店上班要挨个跟机器们打招呼，“早上好柜台。”“早上好计算机。”回家也一样，轮番问个好，但往往Roy才是最后一个。Roy抱怨过，Jason怎么回答来着？哦，他说除非Roy变成死物。

Roy立马倒地装死。

而Jason呢，毫不客气地踩着Roy走向厨房。

Roy在地上惨叫，Jason拿起菜刀，“你这不是很精神吗？”

接着Roy就选择闭嘴。

 

Jason是有朋友的，Roy也有。说怎么就那么巧，他们的朋友是同一个。

所以当Jason发现Roy是他法律上哥哥的朋友，当Roy发现Jason是他好友的弟弟，当Dick发现他的好友跟他弟弟搞到一起时，精彩极了。

彼时三人成三角稳定形状矗在干洗店里，Dick犹豫了半天无法接受现实转身打开窗户挑走了。

“他在显摆他的技巧。”

“是的没错。”

Jason也有女性朋友。Roy跟Jason相处久了就发现Jason其实是个男女通吃的家伙，Roy捂着胸口说令人发指。Jason耸耸肩，“怪我咯？”

 

06

Jason觉得Roy最近很怪异了，动不动就说爱他，买了一堆花回家，还大半夜地抱着吉他跑到楼下唱歌扰民，实在是有病。

每当Roy这样犯病的时候Jason就叼着烟下楼把他拎回家，三番五次他干脆把吉他扔给了跑来洗衣服的Tim。

“给我干什么？”Tim警惕极了，“你会不会往里面塞了炸弹？”

“放屁。”Jason把脚搭在柜台上吞云吐雾，手里头捧着翻看过很多遍的《傲慢与偏见》，“你可以抱回去让你的乡下小子学情歌唱给你听。”

“不要那么叫Conner。”Tim皱着眉，“再说了，Conner唱歌比你们家哪位好听多了。”

“是是是，你的Conner最好最棒。”Jason顿了顿，拿眼睛瞅着Tim，“你怎么知道Roy唱歌难听？”

“我聪明。”Tim挑了挑下巴，自豪极了。

Jason嗤之以鼻。

“以及Roy可能是在追求你。”

Jason吓得差点把书扔了，“什么？”

“大概是因为经验吧。”Tim说。深藏功与名。

 

07

说Roy追求他，Jason是不信的。

他们已经相处很久了，如果Roy追求他的话，早干什么去了。如果花光你的钱之后在楼下半夜鬼哭狼嚎的唱情歌是“追求”的话，那Roy这辈子别想跟他在一起了。认真的。

Jason也没想过他和Roy怎么样，他大概只是习惯Roy的存在，早晨一睁眼就看到蓬乱的红毛Roy，他爬起来做早餐，准备好之后把Roy从床上踹醒，吃完饭后Roy会给他洗碗。然后Jason会去干洗店窝一天，走之前Roy两手沾着泡沫凑过来索吻，Jason握着他的手腕，总是担心水滴在地毯上弄脏，后来就干脆主动去亲Roy，亲到他满足才出门。

有时中午Roy会来找他，Jason会关好门一起出去吃个饭，Roy再跟他在干洗店呆一会儿，他们通常都各干各的很少说话，Jason看书，Roy就在一旁发呆，要走的时候Roy就凑过来吻他。

“我回去了。”Roy会这么说，“需要买点什么吗？”

“不用。”Jason基本是这么回答的。

然后Roy又啄一下他的唇，看起来依依不舍的，然后推门离开。

一个人的干洗店是有点安静了。

Jason翻了一页，那声音在Roy走后响得可怕。

 

08

Tim的话绕耳三日。而在这之前Jason从没有想过他和Roy的关系。

他觉得他们一直都是炮友，之所以同居是因为Roy无家可归，还有那么一点点的合拍。

Jason把Roy的吉他没收以后Roy就开始哭嚎Jason不爱他，那么一大男人缩在他肩窝里，用他半长不长的红发刮搔Jason的脸，弄得他痒极了。

“你头发太长了。”Jason摸了摸Roy的头发，那头发摸起来意外的柔顺，像抚摸着一只大型犬。

“你不喜欢吗？”Roy歪着头摸了摸，“不喜欢的话我可以剃掉。”

“留着吧。”Jason把腿搭在茶几上，“挺好的。”

“你喜欢吗？”Roy又问。“喜不喜欢？”

喜不喜欢？

Jason摸着下巴看着Roy认真的眼睛，想了想，“喜欢吧。”

Jason听到自己这么回答。

然后Roy笑成了一朵花。

 

09

Alf生日的时候Jason回了趟庄园，人还挺多，不过都不是什么外人，Bruce的朋友Clark，Tim和他的小男友，让Jason惊讶的是性格恶劣的Damian居然还有朋友玩，Kent家的Jonathan，两人在院子里你一言我一语地互怼。

神奇。

Jason难得在韦恩庄园呆到很晚，他大部分都把自己塞进角落，Dick孜孜不倦地把他挖出来，拐外抹角地问他和Roy如何，中间Tim插话，说可以在庄园多呆几天。

“也许是你们离太近的原因呢？适当拉开距离。”Tim一本正经的像个过来人。

Jason昵了他和Conner偷偷拉着的手，“也许你们才是那个该适当拉开距离的？”

“才不。”Tim皱着眉，“我们分开够久，再不分开了。”

说完Tim就拉着Conner走了，跑回楼上或者其他什么地方，Jason已经看不到他俩了。

但也许Tim说的有道理。

 

10

Jason在庄园里呆了两天，第三天夜里的时候迷迷糊糊地接了个电话，电话那边沉默了很久，然后轻轻地响起男声的哼唱，浅浅的，对方的呼吸使Jason清醒。

“Roy？”Jason揉揉额头，“你最好有什么要紧的事。”

“没什么要紧的。”哼唱声停了一会儿，Roy才说，“现在没吃的了。”

“还有呢？”

“你把我吉他抱走了。”

“嗯哼。”

“没什么好看的电视。”

“嗯……”

“你不在家里。”Roy顿了顿，“——后天早上能吃煎蛋吗？”

“Roy？”Jason感觉很怪，像是有什么在胸口堵着。

“Jason？”Roy轻轻地叫了他的名字。

“先挂了。”Jason说。不等Roy反应就掐掉电话。

然后他从床上爬起来，感觉心脏在胸口砰砰地跳动着。他摸黑出了卧室，离开房间，骑上他来时的机车，踩着油门把韦恩庄园甩在身后。

他正在回家。

 

11

Roy听到机车轰鸣时就趴到了窗户边看。Jason摘下头罩的时候Roy就在喊让Jason给他唱情歌。Jason毫不犹豫地比中指。

“你怎么回来了？”Roy惊喜极了，眼睛像在发光一样。

“那里没房间了。”Jason撒谎。

Roy看着他笑。

栽倒在床上的Jason很快就变得昏昏欲睡，Roy抱着他，亲吻他，在他耳边轻轻哼唱：

“……I’ll sing to you for the rest of your life.

The way I’m feeling, I can’t keep it inside.

No, I can't keep it inside……”

 

END or TBC


End file.
